


Logan texts KJ Apa with some news

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [25]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name





	Logan texts KJ Apa with some news

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

It's only been half a day but so far Jose's really impressed Logan. He knows his stuff, he's fluent in three languages, he's charming and personable, and most recently he's done a lot of work for Marcus who gave him, for Marcus, an almost effusive recommendation. Having helped set up the demo and introduced Jose to the clients, Logan steps aside, pulling his phone from his pocket, the time difference quickly calculated before he texts KJ. _Hey gorgeous. How are/were the Cliffs?_

When KJ receives the text, a giddy grin pops onto his face. _Gorgeous_. "Hey Mum, let's take a picture for Logan," he calls, and ropes another tourist into snapping them on his phone. He sends off the pic, him standing with his arm around the shoulders of his petite brunette mum, on an emerald green cliff with the sea stretching out behind them.

_so amazing. Wish you were here  
Back to Dublin soon_

It's a good picture and Logan's heart swells at the sight of his boy. _Tell your mom she doesn't look old enough to be your mom,_ he texts. _And I wish I was there too. Will be home soon though. Got Tommy to send me someone new,_ he settles on. _Local. Training them today and tomorrow._

"He says you don't look old enough to be my mum," KJ relays, and his mum blushes and ducks her head. With a grin he focuses on the rest of Logan's message.

_Someone new?_ he texts back. _and then you go home early?_ Just to be sure he clearly understands...

_A little early,_ Logan agrees, looking up as one of their clients starts arguing with Jose about the price of one of their new products. He starts to take a step forward but then falls back, watching Jose, his body language that of a man who knows he can handle the situation. Eyes half on his phone and half on the heated discussion, he adds, _Told Tommy I'm out though. He's not happy but he gets it._

Pressing his phone to his lips, KJ turns away from the group of tourists for a moment. Until he can get his expression under control once more.

_I LOVE YOU.  
Want to meet Tommy someday._

Logan smiles at the all caps. _I LOVE YOU TOO_ he texts back. _And I'd like you to meet Tommy. Antony and Stephen too. The whole gang._

KJ smiles. _Good. And fam wants to meet you obv. I told them December._

_They know we'll be there for Christmas?_ Logan asks, the idea of them going making him weirdly happy at the same time as he struggles not to get his hopes up. As a kid, he'd always longed for a Christmas like the ones he heard about from his friends and saw on TV and in movies. As an adult, he'd usually spent it drunk or working, no reason to do any differently.

_Yeah. They want us to come sooner but I said we'd be busy til December_.

"Yep, I'm coming," KJ says, giving his mother a wave. _getting back on bus. Love you._

_That's great. I'm looking forward to meeting everyone,_ Logan thumbs back. _Have fun. Love you too. Ttyl._

Still grinning at the affection in Logan's texts, KJ slips his phone into his pocket and boards the bus.


End file.
